This invention involves the fabrication of computer memory. Specifically, the invention involves the fabrication of floating body memory with an extremely thin silicon on insulator layer.
An eDRAM memory cell typically relies on a transistor to read and write a charge to a capacitor. In this way, information may be stored and accessed. As semiconducting devices have become smaller, memory cells have been developed that do not require a conventional capacitor. One of these memory devices is called zero capacitor RAM or Z-RAM. Another name used to refer to Z-RAM is floating body memory. Conventional floating body memory relies on a neutral region in a silicon on insulator body to store charge. In the neutral region, acceptor and donor concentrations are the same. For a floating body silicon on insulator device to function properly, a minimum amount of charge must be stored in order to register as a one or zero when a voltage shift in the silicon on insulator region occurs.